For the Love of Julian
by Peony-princesa
Summary: Ophelia and Asra are happy to be together again for good, but thy see that Julian is as restless and unmoored as ever. Wanting to share what they have with him, they set about making him theirs.


Ophelia scooped her hands into the steaming water and lifted them to her face, the mingled scents of jasmine and honey filling her senses as it cascaded over her skin, flowing down her neck and over her breasts.

She heard an appreciative "Mmm" from across the tub, and opening her eyes, saw Asra gazing at her with a languid, but lustful expression. He reached out from where he sat opposite her in the tub and picked up her hand, caressing it against his face and lips, kissing each of her fingers over and over.

"You are so lovely, Ophelia." he murmured against her skin "What did I ever do to deserve existing in the same time and place as you do? I'll never know."

She laughed softly at his affections "You flatter me too much, Asra." she replied, scolding him, but her cheeks still flushed pink at his praise.

Asra laughed along with her until he tugged on her hand drawing her in close and turning her so her head rested against his chest.

"I've been curious about something." she said, tipping her head up to try and look at him.

He had leaned his own head back on the rim of the tub and let his eyes fall closed "Ask me anything." He told her, twirling one of his fingers around a stray damp curl on her forehead, his eyes remaining closed.

"What exactly was the nature of your relationship with Dr. Devorak?"

Asra's eyes popped open "Ilya? It was nothing, really. Well, he didn't think it was nothing…"

Ophelia prodded him with her elbow "Well, what was it exactly?" Her tone was curious, but not accusatory. "You don't call him by the same affectionate name that his sister uses because there was 'nothing' between you."

Asra sighed. "Ilya was...distracting. I was still reeling from your loss, and he was right there: a pretty, available way of drowning my pain. I didn't mean for him to get caught up in how he felt about me, but you've met him. Ilya imprints on people like a baby duck."

Ophelia smiled sympathetically "Some part of you cares for him, though, I can feel it."

Resting his chin on the crown of her head, Asra thought for a moment "With a piece of my heart gone, I'm not always sure what I feel. My love for you thrums above all else, but I do want him to be well. I want him to be happy and taken care of. He needs it more than most."

Taking a few minutes to ponder, Ophelia disentangled herself from Asra's embrace and turned to face him, straddling his lap and encircling her arms around his neck, the water swirling around them "Yes, with all the time I spent around him over the past few months, I get the feeling that he's rather self-destructive and needs looking after. What if...we were the ones to do it?"

Asra gave her a quizzical look "Look after him how?"

Ophelia bit her lip playfully and walked her fingers up his chest. "Weeell...what if we...brought him in? Made him our family like we are to each other?"

"Phelia...are you suggesting what I think you are?" Asra's eyes narrowed as he gazed at her "You want to bring Ilya into our bed?"

"Not just our bed!" she splayed her hands over her lover's chest as she explained herself "He needs to know he's cared about, what better than for it to be by two people he knows he can trust? Portia loves him dearly, but she can't give him what we can."

Asra smoothed his hands over her shoulders absently, thinking over her proposition. "You might be on to something. But what if he doesn't want to?"

"Then that's our answer. I'd never suggest we coerce him, my love, only that we see if it could work." she laughed "Besides, he's got a genuinely kind heart and he's fascinating to talk to. Not to mention he's quite beautiful. I got to know him rather well when we were investigating Lucio's death, and I worry about him now that Lucio is gone for good and that whole matter has been put to rest. What will he do with himself now that he has no cause to martyr himself over?"

Laughing, Asra put his head to the side and kissed Ophelia just below her ear. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. But I don't want you to be disappointed if Ilya turns tail and runs at the first sign of emotional complication. He's never been good at dealing with his feelings in a healthy way."

"Then that's something we will confront when the time comes. Now," she rolled her hips against him and leaned in, letting her lips graze against his neck while whispering seductively "show me how much you love me."

Once the two magicians had outlined their plan of seducing Julian, they put it into motion. Making a show of spending more time with both Julian and Portia, who they also loved dearly, they made an effort to spend more and more time around Julian together. They would take turns in showing him their attention, Asra making an effort to be less aloof and more friendly than he had been, and Ophelia flirting shamelessly. They made an effort to be as obvious as possible, knowing that Julian's lack of self esteem would prevent him from drawing the conclusions on his own.

He seemed to be receptive, too, brightening up whenever Asra sought him out, and returning Ophelia's advances with an equal lack of shame, enjoying the attention, his dramatic nature reveling in the opportunity to banter with someone who was almost his equal in that regard. He loved having them around, though he did look at them wistfully whenever they shared a moment together, as if he missed Asra or wished to have what they shared. They took this as a positive sign of his receptiveness, and moved forward in their advances.

When they finally decided to lay out their proposition plainly for him, Asra invited Julian to the shop to help him with some writing he'd been doing on the mental health benefits of silkwood tea.

Julian arrived punctually, and was in high spirits, letting Ophelia take his coat, and declaring the jasmine infused sun tea she gave him "quite heavenly". As he was unpacking his journals, Asra came in.

"Ilya, before we get to the silkwood, Ophelia and I have something we would like to talk to you about."

Julian straightened from where he was rummaging in his satchel and turned to them "Of course, what can I do for my two favorite magicians? I will do my best to be of service" he said it with a flourish of his hand and a dramatic bow, taking Ophelia's hand in his and kissing it.

Asra smiled and took Ophelia's other hand in his own "We were wondering, Ilya, if you would like to join us...in both our bed and our lives together."

The roguish smile remained on Julian's face as he looked first from one of them to the other, trying to ascertain the jest they were making and, when he found nothing but sincerity in both their eyes, his own grew large and his mouth fell open slightly "I-I am not entirely sure I understand you, Asra. You want me, you both want me, to join you... _how_?"

Ophelia stepped forward and took his hand between her own "Julian, we both care for you a great deal. We love you, and we want you with us. With both of us."

Julian let his hand linger in her grasp for a few moments, before pulling away and taking a step back, though he hesitated as he did so. "I don't...know. I don't know that I even know what that means." he faltered and there was uncertainty as he gazed from one to the other.

Ophelia smiled, trying to be as reassuring as possible "It means we want you with us. We know you love to have your hobbies and projects, and we don't wish to tie you down. We simply want you to feel that you have a family to come home to whenever you want it. In all the ways that implies."

Placing his hands on Ophelia's shoulders, Asra nodded "If it isn't something you want, Ilya, we won't pressure you. You have to make that decision on your own. Just know that we care deeply for you and just want to be there. For you."

Julian hesitated again. He seemed torn; as if incredibly drawn to the idea, but still unable to believe that they truly meant what they were saying. His voice came out haltingly, as if he spoke with difficulty "Do you really mean that? Both of you?"

Both Asra and Ophelia stepped forward, Ophelia taking one of Julian's hands and Asra placing one of his on Julian's shoulder "We really mean it, Ilya."

"Ah, well then, how would this work?" He glanced from Asra to Ophelia, still appearing unsure, though he had relaxed slightly and no longer looked as though he had an emergency to get to elsewhere.

"Can we show you?" Ophelia asked, giving him a radiant and encouraging smile "Please let us show you."

Julian blushed, nodded, and allowed them to lead him to the bedroom, his grip on their hands tight with nervousness and excitement, though he was doing his best to keep his feelings suppressed.

Ophelia had done her best to make the room as relaxing and inviting as possible, with pillows strewn around the low bed, a single oil lamp turned down to a soft glow, and a whisper of incense burning in the corner.

Julian gazed around the room as if reacquainting himself with its furnishings.

"It's been a while since you've been in this room, hasn't it, Julian?"

Ophelia's voice called his attention and a blush spread over his cheeks "Well, ah, yes, I supposed it has." he muttered the words, his gaze dropping to his feet in his embarrassment.

She smiled and took his hand again, leading him to the edge of the bed. "It's fine, Julian, Asra told me all about your relationship. There's no need to feel embarrassed, I understand."

His gaze shifted to meet her, surprise filling his eyes as he realized her sincerity. "You, uh, you do? That's, well, that's very...kind of you." he seemed to lose his train of thought and stood there looking down at where their hands met, unsure of how to proceed, though he seemed to be less tense than he had been when they had first presented their proposal.

Asra came up behind Julian and leaned against his shoulder, bringing his hands up to rest lightly on Julian's hips "This was 'Phelia's idea, Ilya. She thinks that we have room in our hearts and lives for one more, and I can't say I disagree. What do you say? Should we give it a try?"

Julian leaned back against Asra's touch, letting his eyes fall closed "I suppose it couldn't hurt. You always were persuasive, Asra."

Asra smiled at Ophelia over Julian's shoulder and guided him closer to their bed while she climbed to stand on it, giving her better access to the buttons on the taller man's billowy white shirt, which she began to unfasten while Asra nuzzled his face into the hollow of Julian's neck.

They began to undress him in concert, with Asra smoothing his hands over Julian's hips and pulling his shirt free from his breeches, while Ophelia unfastened its front, leaning in to press soft kisses to his skin as each button fell open.

Julian's breath had begun to come faster, and both magicians could feel his heart rate climbing. He closed one hand over Asra's where it was running over his stomach, and wound the other in Ophelia's thick, silken hair as they plied him with their attentions, making it clear that he was the center of their small universe. Tugging gently on her hair, Julian brought Ophelia up from where she was laying a kiss where his last button had come apart, and took her face in both hands, gazing down at her with passionate eyes, although a hint of hesitation lurked in their silvery depths.

Wanting him to have agency, she merely smiled encouragingly up at him, laying her hand on his hand and turning her head to lay a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

After an intake of breath, he leaned in and kissed her deeply, his thumbs brushing gently along the line of her jaw.

Seeing his lover treated with such passion stirred up Asra's own desire, and he buried his face in the curve of Julian's neck, gripping his hips as he ran his mouth along the doctor's neck and shoulder, making him moan into Ophelia's mouth and reach a hand back to pull Asra in closer.

Snaking his hand around Julian, Asra reached out and began pulling at the laces that held the front of Ophelia's garments together, his practiced hand making quick work of the fastenings, and once they were open, pushed them over her shoulders, leaving her bare to both of the men who gazed down at her.

Two sets of hands went to the front of Julian's breeches, cooperatively unfastening and pulling them open, allowing his cock to spring free as it was released from its constraints. Ophelia slipped to her knees while Asra took hold of Julian's length, sliding his hand gently up and down while she trailed her hands over his chest, stomach, and hips, coming to rest on his thighs as she gazed up at him with darkened eyes.

"Is this alright, Julian?" she asked.

"Do you want to continue, Ilya?" Asra asked, the motions of his hands coming to a halt."

Julian took a tremulous breath and nodded, biting his lip "Yes. This is fine. I do." his cheeks flushed as the words tumbled out.

The two magician's eyes met over Julian's shoulder, and they exchanged a knowing smile before they continued.

Asra pumped his hand lightly along Julian's length several times before guiding it to Ophelia's mouth, letting her kiss the tip before swirling her tongue over the head of it.

Julian's breath was becoming shaky and he let his head fall back, the ends of his curls brushing against Asra's cheek as he reached his hand back and sunk his fingers into the magician's ashen locks.

Running the nails of one hand up Julian's thigh, Ophelia let it come to rest, splayed on his stomach as she dipped her head, enveloping his erection in the soft, wet heat of her mouth while she slipped her other hand up to his hip where one of Asra's hands rested, entwining their fingers as they lavished the doctor with their attentions.

Asra had begun kissing his way along Julian's shoulder blade, dragging his teeth lightly over the skin until he got to the back of Julian's neck, where he began biting down on the skin there, making the entranced doctor moan and tug harder on Asra's hair. After one particularly passionate bite, Asra leaned up and cupped Julian's chin in his hand, turning his face to look down to where Ophelia was happily bobbing her head up and down, performing her task with relish, and whispered something in Julian's ear that made him roll his eyes back in his head and let out a deep groan.

"Please her. Please her, Ilya, and let me fuck you like I know you want me to."

They both gazed down at the diminutive woman at their feet, her deep emerald locks flowing over her shoulders and down her back in wild, silky ringlets; she was a vision on her knees, clearly enjoying her occupation, her eyes half closed as she focused her attention on the cock in her mouth, occasionally taking it out to lick along the length of it and pepper kisses around Julian's lower abdomen and the base before taking it in again. The mixture of saliva and precum had begun leaking out the sides of her mouth and were now creating glistening trails down either side of her nick and over her breasts. Asra's eyes glowed admiringly as he looked at her, and then he turned his head and nudged his forehead encouragingly against Julian's jawline.

Taking the cue, Julian reached down and grasped Ophelia's face in both of his hands, pulling her off his cock, and dropping to one knee as he did so. He still towered over her small frame, but he bent down, pulling her into a passionate kiss and swallowing the surprised sound she made as he pulled her off of himself. The stiffened posture she had assumed in her surprise soon melted as Julian continued to kiss her, his fingers winding deep into her hair. He then trailed his hands down her neck ad over her chest, sliding them under her arms and lifting her gently, depositing her on her back on the bed and then kneeling at the foot and settling between her legs, hooking them over his shoulders and kissing along her inner thighs, a large hand splayed on her stomach to counter her squirming.

"B-but this is supposed to be about you, dear Julian-ahh!" she was cut off when he gave a long stroke of his tongue through her slick folds, making her throw her head back and cover her mouth with the back of her hand.

Lifting his head, Julian gave her a wide grin "You couldn't do me a greater honor than letting me bring you pleasure," he purred, a lock of his crimson hair falling roguishly over his eyes as he laid nuzzled his face against her thigh "I like being the one on my knees so much better." he then pressed in again, alternating long strokes of his tongue through her outer pussy with light flicking licks against her clit.

Asra had also sunk to his knees; he watched them for a few moments, a smile playing around his sensitive lips, until he leaned forward, his chest coming into contact with Julian's back, and gripped Ophelia's ankle in his hand, where it hung over Julian's shoulder. He smoothed the array of bangles she wore out of the way and pressed a loving kiss into the inside of her ankle before drawing back and turning his attention to Julian. Ophelia had only unlaced the front of his breeches, so Asra slid his fingers underneath the waistband and slipped them over Julian's hips, running his hand over his ass, gripping lightly as he went, admiring the way the blood rushed to the area, marking the outline of his hand on Julian's paper white skin.

Julian responded to Asra's actions with eager anticipation, not neglecting his own task, but pressing his ass against Asra's hands encouragingly.

Reaching to the side, Asra picked up a bottle that was conveniently placed nearby, and tipped some of its contents into his hand, smoothing his hands together before turning back to Julian. He returned his hand to where it hand been on Julian;s cock before, but only gave it light, shallow strokes, barely enough to give Julian the friction he needed. Asra's other hand slipped down Julian's back to his ass, his well lubricated middle finger finding the valley between his cheeks and slipping down between them, the pad of his finger circling his hole in a teasing pattern, causing Julian to again press his ass back against Asra's hand.

Ophelia had clamped her legs tightly around Julian's head, her feet occasionally running sliding up and down his back the fingers of one hand entwined in his hair and tugging at it every time he made a particularly deep swipe of his tongue, whimpering into the back of the hand she still held over her mouth.

Though he was feeling increasingly impassioned by the sounds his lovers were making, Asra refused to rush; he had pressed his finger into Julian's hole slowly and waited for his muscles to relax a bit before picking up a steady rhythm, making sure to gauge Julian's reactions before he progressed.

As desperate as he was to have Asra fill him once again like they used to, Julian couldn't force the process, and did kept his attention on Ophelia's pleasure, keeping one hand pressed to her ribs, while the other slipped up over her stomach and gripped one of her full breasts, kneading it gently in time with the rhythm of his tongue and paying attention to the way she arched her back and moaned softly with each swipe over her clit.

With each moment, Julian was relaxing more and more, allowing Asra to slip another finger inside of him and begin stretching him out, applying oil in liberal amounts as he went. When he finally felt that Julian was ready, Asra withdrew his fingers from Julian's hole and released his grip on his cock, opening his breeches and taking out his own swollen erection and holding it in his hand as he spread Julian's cheeks with the other.

As prepared as he was for Asra to enter him, Julian couldn't help but let out a deep moan against Ophelia's sex as he felt Asra press the tip of his oil slicked cock into his entrance. He gripped Ophelia's breast tightly and slipped two of his own large fingers into her heat and began sucking her folds into his mouth, wringing gasps from her as he felt Asra slowly slide his cock into his hole until he was fully sheathed.

All three of them paused for a moment, catching their breath and readying themselves to continue.

Asra was the first to move, pulling his cock halfway out from Julian and then pressing in again, gripping the other man's hips firmly to maintain the fluidity of his rhythm.

As overwhelmed as he was beginning to feel, Julian continued pumping his fingers in and out of Ophelia's entrance while sucking lightly on her clit, and making her her whine approvingly.

They soon found a cohesive pace, and picked up their speed, Asra sliding in and out of Julian with increasingly powerful strokes, making him groan against Ophelia's pussy, and pushing her continuously toward her peak with the vibrations.

Withdrawing her hand from over her eyes, Ophelia looked up and caught Asra's gaze; the sight of him pumping his cock in and out of Julian while staring her right in the eye as Julian thrust his fingers into her and laved his tongue over her swollen clit sent her over the edge, and with a last desperate cry, she collapsed on the bed, twitching lightly as she rode out her orgasm, a sheen of sweat glistening on her skin.

Seeing her in such ecstasies cause something to snap in Asra and he picked up his own speed considerably, pounding his cock into Julian's ass at a furious pace, making the doctor grip Ophelia's thighs until his knuckles turned white, his forehead pressed tightly against her thigh and his lips red from biting.

Hurtling toward his own release, Asra pulled out of Julian and took his cock in his hand and gave it several last strokes as he reached around and grabbed Julian's own erection, leaning forward and sinking his teeth into the doctor's shoulder and sending them over the edge together.

The sun peeking through the curtains cast long strips of light over the disheveled bed. Asra was sitting up in the bed with a book, Julian's head in his lap, and Ophelia curled up and tucked under Julian's arm, both fast asleep. They were all bathed and wrapped loosely in long robes, the scent of their soap still lingering in the air. As the sun rose and the light moved across the room, it fell across Julian's face, waking him up. His face scrunched up in the light, making Asra laugh quietly at the expression.

"How do you feel, Ilya?" he asked, brushing a stray loc of hair out of Julian's face.

Julian glanced down at Ophelia still slumbering under his arm and smiled; turning back to Asra, he reached up with his free hand and tugged the magician down for a kiss. When they parted, he smirked "I think I'm quite well, actually. So well, I might stay for a while...it that's alright?" a slight blush spread over his cheeks as he uttered the last few words.

Asra laughed brightly "You can stay for as long as you want, Ilya. And if you feel like leaving on one of your adventures, we'll be here when you get back. Besides," he said, his eyes falling on Ophelia as she moved in her sleep "I think it would make her very happy if you stayed."


End file.
